Life Stinks!
by Toazzy-chan
Summary: A family murdered by its' own kin? A kidnapped little sister? New schools? Jail? What happened to a new life! This life sucks! I suck at summuries! Sakura's POV unless it says otherwise . Major OOC Inside. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! NO FLAMES FOR OOC-ness!
1. Chapter 1

Life can be hard at times. With school, work, and trying to make new friends, it may seem hopeless. At least that's what I thought until I met him. He was tall, handsome, and rumors had it, the best damn kisser around. I fell for him the instant I saw him with my own eyes. Standing by the flagpole, with all the other football players and cheerleaders. I walked up to him and said my greetings. We fell in love and got married after ten years of knowing each other. We had two boys and a girl. All very athletic and talented. We grew old together and died in our sleep. Leaving behind ten grandchildren, three children, and lots of friends.

RING!!!

Those damn dreams are always to good to be true! I reached over and grabbed my alarm clock. Then I sat up and chucked it across the room. My alarm had yet again, woken me up from my very peaceful dream. My parents had recently died and I had moved into my aunt's house. She lived near a different highschool and I just happened to sign up for my junior year there.

After I threw my alarm at the wall, my aunt opened the curtains in my room. I covered my face with my blanket and she managed to yank them away from me. "Get up! You'll be late for your first day of school! Now get a move on, before I haul you there in your underware!"

When I refused to move, she went to my dresser. She pulled out a black skull tank top, a red and black scotish stripped miniskirt, the chains that attached to the skirt, a pair of black lace panties, a black regular bra, a pair of combat boots, a leather jacket with more chains on it, and my make-up, along with my jewelry. She tossed them into a bag and left the room. I stayed in bed and waited to see what was going to happen next.

She returned and literially tossed me over her shoulder. Then she carried me down the steps and out to her car. She tossed me in the back and got into the front seat. The next thing I knew, we were outside of the school, with people standing around, and she was getting out of the car.

That's when I realized she wasn't kidding about the dragging me to school in my underware thing. "NO WAY!!! I'M NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS CAR!!! NO!!!" She tossed me out of the car, tossed me my bag of clothing, and finally she tossed me my black canvas backpack. "Have a good first day at school."

She tore off and I collected my stuff quickly. Then I got up and looked around to see how many people saw that whole thing. Sadly, everyone outside was staring at me. I was standing outside of the school in nothing but a pair of black boxers and my black sports bra.

Every guy outside, whistled or hooted for me to give them some loving. I rolled my eyes and walked over to a group of guys and cheerleaders standing by the flagpole. "Tell me where the restroom's are and I won't have to hurt you." I demanded and a loud blonde female got in my face. "What's with the outfit? Trying out for the slut competition?" She and the other girls laughed at my current outfit.

My aggitation became apparent when I mockingly laughed with them. "No. I thought everyone here would know what the newest cheerleading outfits were this year. Can't you tell? I'm a preppy ass bitch who runs around fucking every guy that has a decent set of abs and a hot face." I was being as sarcastic and snotty as I could. I smiled and shrugged one of my shoulders.

Then I started to prance around all the guys in the group and pretended to fawn all over them. The girls got irratated with my mean joke about cheerleaders and the loud blonde female walked up to me, just to slap me in the face.

My smirk made her quickly back away and I glared at her from the ten foot distance between us. "I take it the princess of all the sluts, wants me to stop my mean joke and walk away. Am I right?" She answered without thinking about what she had admitted to and the guys started to cheer on for a fight. "Yeah! I want you to turn your ugly ass around and go back to your stupid mommy and dumbass daddy!"

What she said just then about my parents sent me over the edge. She and her cheerleader friends walked around me in a circle and kept saying cruel things about my parents. "Look girls! The baby needs her mommy and daddy to hold hands with! Go home to your parents! Loser!"

My fists shook in frustration, anger, hurt, pain, and sorrow. I moved quickly and pinned the loud blonde to the flag pole. I had grabbed ahold of her throat and was choking her in the air. "My mother was prettier than anyone you've probably ever met! My father was one of the richest people in this entire god damn village! If you knew what happened to them, you would have shut your mouth before any words came out!" One of the other girls asked me in a scared, quiet voice about what happened to my parents.

As I tightened the grip on the loud blonde female's throat, I answered the question. "They're dead!!! They were killed years ago!!! Bet me missing my parents isn't so funny now!!! Is it, princesss?!" The girl I had ahold of choked out the word no and I became emotionless and even colder than I was before. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't let you meet them in the afterlife! Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

The cheerleaders backed away from us and a guy with raven black hair told me to drop her. I glared at him and tightened my grip even more on the female's neck. "I'm not going to do anything until she give a good reason not to kill her slutty ass. Maybe if you give me a reason instead, I'll let her go. While your at it, maybe you could show me where the restrooms are." He glared back and pulled out a police badge. "My entire family is on the police force. I can have you thrown in jail for assult and battery. If you let her go, I'll forget this entire thing ever happened and show you the way to the restrooms." His arguement seemed convincing enough and I threw her to the ground.

As she gasped for air, he showed me what I wanted and soon I was changing into some real clothing in a private bathroom. I got dressed in the outfit my aunt picked out and decided to add some flare to the look by doing my hair and make-up, along with putting on jewelry. I put my hair into two high extremely messy buns and put on black lipstick and black eyeshadow. I also put on my basic eye-liner and mascara. Then I put on one of my black lace chokers and two of my favortie spike bracelets. I then dug into my jewelry bag and found my eyebrow, lip, ear, and belly buttons rings. My left eyebrow, my right nostral, both sides of my lower lip, my lower belly button and all the way up and down my ears, I had piercings in.

Once I was finished, I looked at myself in the full-length body mirror and grabbed my stuff. I walked out of the bathroom and headed back outside to the flagpole. The cheerleader I had thrown into the pole, placed her arms in front of her face to protect herself from facial damage. I rolled my eyes and pulled her arms down.

Then I looked her in the eyes and spoke honest words in a kinder tone. "Sorry for earlier. I really haven't been myself since my parents died. I hope I didn't hurt you to badly." She seemed shocked and the others were instantly silent. "My name's Sakura Haruno." I stuck my hand out as a greeting and a peace treaty. She shook it and spoke her name. "It's nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Ino Yamanka. The guy who took you to find a bathroom was Sasuke Uchiha. He usually never talks to anyone. Let alone show them to something or somewhere. That blonde is Naruto Uzamaki. His girlfriend is Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata's cousin is Neji Hyuuga. His girlfriend is Tenten. Tenten has been bestfriends with Temari for years. Temari's younger brothers are Garra and Kankuro. So that leaves just Shino, Kiba, Lee, Choji, and my boyfriend Shikamaru. How about you?"

She got a wierd look from me when she asked me that and it took me a minute to get what she meant. "I'm single and could really care less." I shrugged, she sighed, and she told me that was too bad. When I asked her why, she pulled me aside and whispered in my ear. "Sasuke has been staring at you with a look in his eyes that nobody has every seen before. I think he likes you." Then she backed away and spoke for everyone to hear. "It's mainly a shame because you clean up real good! You went from physco bedhead, to total hottie in just ten minutes! I could never do that!"

The other girls laughed with her and I blushed madly. The guy she pointed out to be Lee, got on one knee and held onto both of my hands. Before he could speak, I broke free of his grasp and smacked him across the head. "I just wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend!"

Those few words made me feel suddenly very sick to my stomach. This guy had giant eyebrows and wore a completely green outfit that was to tight for even a gymnastics female. It made my eyebrow twitch and I tried not ot freak to much. "I'm gonna say this as nicely as I possibly can. I would rather be burned alive on a post, than date you." I spoke in a caring tone, but it sounded like a nicer way of putting 'I would rather die than date you'.

He slumped to the ground and started to ball like a baby. I just looked at him with the lowest amount of respect. "Get a life!" All the girls shouted at him in unison. I just watched as he cried and begged me to date him. "The only way I'd date you, is if you chain me to the flagpole and dump gasoline all over my body, then light a match. And since I don't see and chain, match, or container full of gasoline, it's a no." My kind and caring tone was now gone and my sacasism was back in full blow.

Finally he walked away, sulking. All the other guys laughed and congratulated me on a job well done. "If you called that a nice way to tell him no, then I'd hate to see the not so nice way you tell people no." I acted completely innocent at that comment and the others laughed.

Everyone except Sasuke, that is. He smirked and kept quiet. I didn't even notice I had been staring at him until Ino nudged me in the side and whispered for me to stop staring and make my move. I instantly turned red, looked away from him, and held a hand up to my necklace.

When I started to fidget with my necklace, Ino nudged me again. "Go for it....." I turned my body, so my back was to her and the others. I felt so embarassed for being caught staring at someone. Then things got uncomfortable, big time.

A police car showed up at the school and the officer turned on the speaker attached to his car. "SAKURA HARUNO!!! YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME DOWN TO THE STATION!!! WE HAVE PROOF OF A CRIME YOU COMMITED!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sry I didn't put the disclaimer on the first chapter. So here it is now. The following disclaimer covers for both the first chapter and this chapter. Please take ote of this and don't sue me. I'm broke.**

**Toazzy-chan: Our special guest today is...........(Runs into other room, then runs back in)**

**Garra: ......MR. CUDDLES!!!!!**

**Toazzy-chan: That's right folks! Mr. Cuddles! Garra's teddy bear is our special guest for today's story telling time! *Yells off into a back room* What do you mean he doesn't speak english?! What about Japenese? Spanish? Chinese? Does he click? Well does he quack like a duck? I'm blonde, gosh darn it!!! How am I suppose to remember it's a bear?! And bears don't quack! Wait! Bears don't......?!**

**Garra: While Toazzy-chan figures out what sound a bear makes, please enjoy the story below. Just know Toazzy-chan does not own Naruto. She owns nothing. Her parents own everything. Including her car.**

**Toazzy-chan: .....so a bear growls?! WTF?! I though a duck growled and a bear went quack quack!**

**Garra: *Smacks forehead repeatedly against wall.***

I cursed my luck and tried to hide behind the others. They all turned and demanded to know what I did. "He's the cop that caught me stealing something from the mall about five months ago. I was wondering when he'd find me. Today just isn't my day..."

Before they could try and get me out of there, the cop found me and pushed me into the wall. "Easy! I'm not a rag doll you know!" He placed a set of hand-cuffs on me and tightened them really good. Once they started to cut into my skin, he stopped tightening them. "Thanks for going easy on me, Kisame!"

My normal bad-ass behavior got me into this mess and it was determined to get me out of it. He shoved me as I walked with him to the cop car and spoke in a rude tone. "Save it for the judge, pinky." I sighed and stopped a few feet away from his car.

Then I turned around to talk to my new friends. "I probably won't see you guys again! It's been fun, but juvy awaits! Even if I do get out of this, my aunt will still send me away!" Kisame wasn't real sympathetic and he forcefully tunred me around again. "Get moving, pinky."

His constant nickname for me was highly irratating. "The name's Sakura Haruno, fish-face." I spoke in a dangerously low tone and he shoved me into the backseat of the cop car. Just when I thought my life was over, a miracle happened. "Let her go Kisame. Or I'll have your ass fired and you'll be the one rotting in prision."

Sasuke had spoken to Kisame like they knew each other and I was shocked about what Kisame did next. He pulled me out of the car and shoved me into the side of it. Then he removed the hand-cuffs and glared at Sasuke. "Next time, your mine."

Then Kisame got into his car and drove away. I stood there, completely in shock. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "My father is in charge of every cop shop around. Kisame also happens to be my older brother's bestfriend."

When I turned around, I came face-to-face with Sasuke. We were literially inches away from each other and I decided to play it safe and step backwards. He saw my wrists when I did that and grabbed my hands. "You need help."

That was all he said before he pulled me with him away from the others and into the school. We walked through the halls in silence, until we turned a corner and nobody was around. I stopped and he soon did the same, still not letting go of my hand. "Where are we going? And why did you save me from being locked up? I want answers and I want them now."

He looked around and then pulled me into a broom closet with him. The closet was very small and we were inches apart again. Actually our faces were about an inch apart and our bodies were push together. I blushed at his proximity and the fact that all I could do was stare into his eyes.

He stared me in the eyes for a while, then spoke. "We were going to the nurse's office. I saved you because there's something about you that seems to put me in a kind of trance. I want to know why I feel this way. Plus, you look like someone I've only seen in my dreams. And so far, everything has happened exactly like it does in my dream that I've had for the passed three weeks."

All of this was too much. He fit the description of the guy in my dreams. And I've had the same dream for three weeks also. When I came out of my thoughts, I realized that he was staring into my eyes again.

Which made me blush an even darker shade of red and I wanted to turn away from him. He made me feel a way that only my parents were every able to make me feel. Safe. With the limited space and he fact that we were jammed into the broom closet, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Nobody made me feel like this before. I felt safe and loved. Even though we just met today, it felt like I had known him all my life. And I was certain he felt the same way about me. That was mainly because he managed to lift his arms up and wrap them around me. Then he leaned his head against mine.

All of this seemed to good to be true. I was locked in a broom closet with a hot guy and he was holding onto me by choice. Wait a second. The door was locked? I got one of my hands free and tried to open the door. It didn't budge. "We have ourselves a small problem. The door is locked and I can't get it opened."

That got his attention and he moved one of his hands from my back to the door handle. He got the same result as I did, nothing budged. I heard him sigh and I tried my hardest not to freak. "I'm afriad of small spaces..."

Once I spoke, I started to take deep breaths. Sasuke placed his hand on my back again and tried to calm me down. "Hey. You'll be fine. Just close your eyes and relax. Let me worry about getting us out of here, okay?" I shook my head in agreement and burried my face into his neck.

Instead of worrying, I thought about how good he smelled and how much I liked being this close to him. My thoughts continued to trail off, until I felt him move. I opened my eyes again and he was trying to move some of the junk out of the way, so we would have more room.

After a while, he got the job done and sat down. He then pulled me into his lap and I burried my face into his neck again. "We have more room to move around now. So you don't have to be this close to me." I kept my face burried when I spoke. "I know. I just like being this close to you."

When I got done speaking, I backed away and slapped my hands over my mouth. He smiled and rolled his eyes at my actions. I had moved away far enough to be sitting on my knees instead of in his lap. "I meant to say that I.......I....uhh....I...."

Before I could come up with understandable words, he pulled me back into his lap and held onto me again. "I just meant that you didn't have to stay that close to me if you didn't want to. Why would I want you to move away when I like having you this close to me also?"

For the hundredth time that morning, I blushed and was totally speechless. The only thing I could think of doing was resting my head on his shoulder again. And that was exactly what I did. He held onto me and we sat, in a locked broom closet, in total silence. I seemed to enjoy his company, even if we were both quiet. It was a peaceful silence after all.

About an hour later, we were still trapped in the broom closet and I was starting to get tired. I readjusted myself in his lap and just when I was starting to doze off, the door came open. We both looked up to see who had saved us and found it was the janitor. He looked at us with a disapproving face and we both got off the ground.

Then we pushed our way passed him and ran out of the school. Outside, Sasuke grabbed ahold of my hand again and we raced towards a motorcycle. He stopped us right beside it and tossed me a helmet. Then he put a different helmet on his own head. I just stared at the helmet for a while.

Once he was on the bike and had it started up, I pulled the helmet on and jumped onto the back. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he sped off. I giggled everytime he decided to do an illegal stunt on the bike and I could feel him trying to hold back his laughter. Everytime he did a stunt and I giggled, his body would jolt like he was laughing.

During all of the fun, I forgot to ask where we were going. I found out soon enough when we pulled into a section of town that had a large sign over the road that read: The Uchiha Clan. Reading the sign, sent a chill down my spine. All the houses were large and fancy. It shocked me that someone could live in such a lovely place.

After a while, Sasuke pulled the bike into a drive-way and got off it. He removed his helmet and so did I, but I stayed on the bike. "You gonna come inside or stay out here all day?" I got off the bike and he grabbed my hand again.

He led me up the steps to the front door and opened it. I took step inside and he shouted that he was home. "Sasuke! Lunch is ready! Come to the dinning room!" He turned to me and I was still staring at the house with admiration. "You hungry?"

Those simple words thrust me out of my awe, and I shook my head no. "Follow me..." He still had ahold of my hand and we walked through the large house, to the dinning room. We entered the room and I could have screamed.

**Toazzy-chan: Hehehe.....**

**Garra: They are going to kill you.**

**Toazzy-chan: If you don't kill me for the cliff-hanger, I'll....ummm....*pulls out scissors!*.....If you don't kill me for the cliffy, I'll let Garra keep his awesome hair! But if I die, he goes bald! Muahahaha!!!! *Starts to choke on thin air***

**Garra: *Hides in closet with evil FBI hair spray stealing monkeys* SAVE MY HAIR!!!! REVIEW!!! SAVE ME!!! AND MR. CUDDLES!!!**

**Toazzy-chan: *Smiles innocently, while hidding chainsaw behind back* Garra-kun? Where did you go? I promise getting your hair shved off won't hurt.......*in small evil voice*.....that much....**

**Rock Lee: YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Death by random object throwing***

**Toazzy-chan: Damn you monkeys! You killed Lee!!! Now who are we going to make fun of and shave the eyebrows off of?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Toazzy-chan: Okie Dokie! Here's the 3rd chappy! If you can't tell, I have nothing better to do in life than this. Well, at least for right now anyways. Finding out I'm being homeschooled isn't any fun! Now I can't see my friends at school. There goes my social life... XP Oh well! I'll just call up puppet or monkey boy and make them go camping again!**

**Mystery guest: .....Not a good idea! Remember what happened last time! Monkey boy stole your towel and had you running after him AND puppet for two more hours! Monkey Brat video taped the entire thing!**

**Toazzy-chan: .....O.o'**

**Mystery guest: *Annoyed voice*....You forgot didn't you?**

**Toazzy-chan: *Offended vioce*....NO!!! I did not forget! But you just so happened to forget to keep you mouth shut about that! I told you that in confidentiality! You betrayed my trust dammit! Now I must kill you!**

**Mystery guest: WAIT!!! MONKEY BRAT STILL HAS THE DAMNED TAPE!!!! REMEMBER!!!**

**Toazzy-chan: O.O" WHAT?!?!?!?!?!**

**Mystery guest: Don't you remember? He never gave you the tape. In fact he teased you and puppet said she wanted a copy of it. In fact, I think she may have a copy.....*thinking (happy) face***

**Toazzy-chan: *Turns to reader(s)* Okay! Here's the dealio! I gotta track down my two besties and then kill them for those tapes of me running around a campfire nude. (Don't give me that look! I was trying to get my clothes and towel back! I forgot about the camera after the first five seconds of chasing puppet!) So please R&R if you want. You don't have to, but it does help my creativity. As always, let me know if the story should burn in hell or not. I love blunt honesty! XD The truth is awesomeness!!! I will have a small guessing game at the end of this story. Please read the A/N at the end of the story if your interested! Thanx! *mumbles to self* ....Now to sneak into the two different schools, hack the computer systems, find out where those two dingbats are located, drag them out of class against their will, get the tapes from them, kill them, bring them back to life, send them back to class, and go hom. *Yells out loud* SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!**

Inside, at the table, was ever officer I had ever gotten in trouble with. They all looked in our direction and I tried to hide behind Sasuke. It didn't work out the way I planned. "I see you managed to bring home one of our most wanted criminals, Sasuke. Good job!" An older man spoke from behind me and Sasuke turned around.

Before he could bow in respect like he started to do, I burried my face into his shirt. He seemed shocked but lightly placed his hands on my back. "Father. This is...." The man behind me interupted him and I mentally killed myself. "Sakura Haruno. Runaway, thief, liar, and not to mention the fact that she killed her bestfriend. I know exactly who she is, as does everyone else here. What I want to know is, why she is in our home, hiding her face in your shirt.

I could feel Sasuke's grip on my back tighten. He also tensed up very quickly. "I had no idea of what she had done. I brought her here to meet everyone, but apparently she beat me to it." He pushed me to the ground and I stared up at him in total shock. "Here's your chance to lock her up. I won't stop you..." He was looking at the ground and his hair concealed his facial features.

Once he spoke, his father hoisted me off the ground and cuffed my hands behind my back. Of course, he shoved me into a wall and patted me down first. I stayed silent and let him do what he needed to do. Knowing the rutine by heart, made it easier on his father.

As he pushed me out of the room, I shouted back to Sasuke. "I was set up!!! I may have ran away from home but I never killed Kairi!!! Sasuke!!! You've got to believe me!!! Please!!! Sasuke!!!!!!" By now I was shouting from the front door.

When we reached the nearest cop car, I was tossed into the back and hauled away to the jail house. Once we were at the jail house, I was shown around, given a jail uniform, and tossed into a cell with one female and two very mean looking guys. "This is your new home, pinky! Get used to it! Cause nobody is gonna bail your sorry ass out! Especially Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke!"

With that said, Kisame walked off laughing insanly. I leaned my face up against the bars of the cell and cried silently to myself. I stayed by the bars for the next couple of days. When my cellmates finally spoke to me, I turned away from the bars. "What's your name?" A kind voice asked from behind me. I turned to see who spoke and it was a guy with white hair. But he looked to be a little older than me. "Sakura Haruno. Who are you?"

They all looked at each other and then he smiled at me. "I'm Inuyasha. He's Miroku. And that's Sango. We were put in here because we were hired to kill a chick about your age. We missed the target the first time around, because a certain somebody got in the way." I was shocked to hear that, but I simply asked who got in the way. "You got in the way of us killing Kairi Hitami. It's ironic that you got blamed for her being killed, when you were really trying to save her life. Looks to me like your heroic act, got you in deeper than you previously thought it would."

After he spoke, I started to shake violently with tears. I balled my fists at my sides and Sango walked over to me. She lifted my chin up and saw my tears. Then she smirked, called me a baby, and slapped me. I reacted the only way I knew how in this situation, I punched her in the gut. She flew across the cell and then I had all three of them trying to take me out at once.

All the guards ran to our cell and opened it. "YOU THREE ARE THE REASON I'M IN HERE!!!! YOU KILLED HER!!! YOU KILLED KAIRI!!! I TRIED TO PROTECT HER AND YOU KILLED HER ANYWAY!!!! NOW I'M BEING BLAMED FOR WHAT YOU THREE DID AND I ONLY TRIED TO SAVE HER!!!!" I was flipping out and kicking their asses. Then they stepped up a notch and I was soon on the ground being kicked and hit from all sides.

The guards shouted for back-up and Sasuke's dad showed up. He saw what was happening and they were all pulled off of me. Then he hoisted me up and demanded to know what was going on in the cell. "They framed me! I was trying my hardest to save Kairi! They were the killers! I was blamed for protecting her and falling unconcious from blood loss! They killed her when I was unconcious and I was blamed for her death! I was set up! Now the one person I might be in love with hates me, I'm stuck in this shit hole with my bestfriend's killers, and nobody cares if I live or die......"

My fresh tears made me trail off in my sentence and the others were soon questioned. They told him the truth. Everything I had told him was true and now he believed me. The guards tossed the others into the back of the cell and I was led out of there. Sasuke's dad took me to the front and gave me my clothing back. "I'm sorry for everything, Sakura. I had no idea why they were even in here. If we would have known, none of this would have happened to you. Please allow me to take you back home. You still haven't tried my wife's homemade apple pie. It's the best in all of Konaha."

He made me laugh and I decided to take him up on his offer. After all the paperwork was taken care of, we left in his cop car. For the first time in my life, I was riding in the front seat. "I ran away because my step-father was highly abusive." He looked at me with a quizzical face and I explained. "You said that I was a runaway. Now you know why I ran. I was tired of having the crap beat out of me for absolutely no reason at all. You are actually the first person that I have ever told. I've always felt ashamed for running away, even though it was for my own safety. And as for the whole stealing thing. I stole food after not eating anything for three weeks. I only stole it to stay alive."

After that, we rode back to his house in silence. At his house, everyone was eating food. He led me into the dinning room and everyone got silent. "She was set up. Come to find out, the people who were in the cell Kisame threw her in, actually killed Kairi Hitomi. She was knocked out and framed for her friend's death. If anything, she tried to save her friend. Isn't that right Sakura?"

All the attention was put on me now. "I heard the gun shot from above and I acted merely on instinct. I got nailed in the shoulder by the bullet that was shot. I screamed for her to run and I tried to protect her from behind. Even after being shot, I still tried to protect her. I fell to the ground, unable to move, from blood loss. We didn't even make it into her house. The last thing I remember was falling, hearing my name being screamed in agony, a loud bang, and finally a thud before complete silence."

They all seemed surprised by my story. The woman next to Sasuke, asked me about my other charges and I was happy to explain. "I ran away from home, because my step-father was highly abusive. I ran away so I wouldn't be beat to death in front of my mother, who did absolutely nothing to protect me. I only stole food to stay alive. I had gone three weeks without eating a single thing and was getting extremely weak. It's harder being a runaway than most people think. Especially if you have no money and nobody to help you out."

Sasuke simply got out of his chair and stormed out of the room, pushing me to the side as he walked by me. I looked at his dad and waited for an answer to my unspoken question. "Go get him." I smiled and ran out of the room.

Once I was out of the room, I randomly ran through the house in search of Sasuke. Somehow, I ended up in the backyard and spotted Sasuke sitting on a stone bench. I slowly approached him and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at me and grabbed my hand with his.

Then he led me around the bench and pulled me into his lap. "I'm sorry for not believing you." I smiled at him and told him it was okay. "You had no reason to trust me earlier. Nobody did unless they were there the day Kairi was killed and I was shot trying to protect her." He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned on his shoulder. "Did it leave a scar?"

His honest question was spoken in a boyish tone and I giggled at him. I pushed myself away far enough to pull down one of my sleeves. I revealed to him a scar that was indenting my skin and about three inches in length. "That's a deep scar....." He reached up slowly to touch it and I pulled my sleeve back up. "Not so fast Romeo."

We both laughed at that and I leaned on his shoulder again. He held onto me and we just sat there. I had been staring at his face for some time, before I got a crazy idea. I placed a hand on the opposite side of his face and turned his head to face me. "Is something wro............" I leaned forward and kissed him. He was quick to react and we started to go into make-out mode.

He had lain me down on the bench and was kissing the crap out of me. He was half-way on and half-way off the bench. That didn't stop him from sliding a hand under my shirt though. I gasped and he tailed kisses down to my collar bone, where he started to give me a hickey. The combination of groping and kissing was becoming to much to handle.

Things were getting intense and I knew it. I just couldn't stop myself from pulling his head up to my mouth again and exploring his mouth with my tounge. That eventually led to our tounges dancing together and being able to feel his erection against my leg.

This time when we broke apart for air, he spoke and looked me in the eyes. "I want you so bad right now. But I don't want to hurt you or force you into something you don't want to do." I responded by speaking merely two words. "Not here...." He got what I meant and lifted me off the bench. I kissed his neck as he walked us to a car. He set me in the passenger seat and walked around the car fastly.

When he got into the car, he started it and we drove off. I was kissing his neck and rubbing his leg the entire ride. I managed to tell him my aunt's address and he drove us there. She was at work, which meant she was out of town.

Once we got to my place, we jumped out of the car and raced to the front door. I dug into my pocket for a house key, while he held me from behid and worked on giving me another hickey. As soon as the door was opened, we were racing upstairs and our clothes were coming off.

By the time we reached the bedroom, we were both completely undressed and unable to keep ourselves away from each other. Sometime during all of this, he got a condom on. That's when things got hot really fast.

We were at it for a good three hours, before we finally collapsed on the bed and just held onto each other. Once our breathing was back to normal, he leaned over and kissed me lightly on my swollen lips. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

It all seemed to good to be true. I was currently in bed with the hottest, nicest guy I had ever met. He respected me and made me feel like I could finally be myself and have no problems. He spoke and I was ripped out of my thoughts. "I'm falling in love with you......." He trailed off in his sentence as he fell asleep.

I stared at him for a little bit, then I whispered into his ear. "I've already fallen in love with you. I just hope you won't break my heart...." Then I rested my head on his chest and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: HERE IT IS!!!! Guess who the mystery guest was at the top and I'll give you Mr. cuddles and all of Garra's cookies! I'll even give you a list of possible people it could be! If you guess right, I will try and make you a special guest in one of my fics! Just make sure you can recieve private messages and be sure to read next chapter! This guessing game will only run for two days. That means you have from September 9th, 2009 - September 11th, 2009 to guess! On September 12th I will announce the winnings of the guessing game. That most likely means that on chappy # 5 or #6 will have the announced winners. I seem to be posting a chappy everday, so ya.**

**Toazzy-chan: ....Hehehahahehe.....**

**Mystery guest: They are going to kill you for that cliff hanger Toazzy-chan.**

**Toazzy-chan: ...ummm....THE CONTEST!!! That is what shall protect me from being killed and stuffed like Ino on christmas day!**

**Ino: HEY!!!!!**

**Mystery guest: Yamanaka. Go away. You annoy me to no end.**

**Ino: NO FAIR!!! I'M NOT THAT ANNOYING K....!!!**

**Toazzy-chan: *Kills Ino and stuffs her like a pig.* That was close! She almost ruined the guessing game!**

**Mystery guest: The correct phrase would have been 'a turkey on Thanksgiving'**

**Toazzy-chan: *Falls down anime style***

**Mystery guest: Here we go. I am one of the following people:**

**a)****Kakashi**

**b)Kiba**

**c)Kisame**

**d)Kankuro**

**e)Kyuubi**

**f)Kurenai**

**g)Karin**

**Toazzy-chan: You might want to re-read the A/N at the top VERY carefully in order to guess this correctly. Either that or wirte the names down on seperate pieces of paper and draw a name out randomly and hope it's right. *shrugs* It might work. Never know. XD Next chappy I shall try to post some more clues with the same mystery person as my guest. Either that or have another mystery guest hint obviously to who it is. Who knows. *shrugs again.* R&R pplease! I must know if this should burn in hell or not! Lolz! **

**Mystery guest: *twitches***

**Toazzy-chan: Laterz! *Bows* Until next chappy my loyal reader(s)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!!!! I forgot to mention this in the last chappy I think, but it still applies to it as well. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**Toazzy-chan: I just noticed that in some of my stories, I spelt Tsunade & Gaara wrong. I fixed it in this chappy, though! XD**

**Gaara: YOU TOLD THEM YOU WOULD GIVE THE WINNERS OF THE GUESSING GAME NOT ONLY MR. CUDDLES, BUT MY COOKIES TOO?!**

**Toazzy-chan: *Sweatdrops* ......ummmm.....Yeah! Pretty much!**

**Gaara: Okay. *Turns to reader(s)* But whoever wins, only get Mr. Cuddle for thirty seconds. *Evil seriousness voice* Get it? Got it? Good**

**Toazzy-chan: *eye twitches* Sabaku No Gaara! Don't you threaten the loyal readers of this fanfiction! You go to Temari's room and tell her what you've done! Then you go to your room and sit in time out until the end of this chpater, when I need you again and say you can come out! Go! NOW YOUNG MAN!!!!**

**Gaara: *Runs off as fast as possible to complete the orders he was given***

**Toazzy-chan: *sighs dramatically* Now I'm all alone!**

**Temari's voice in the background: KANKURO?!?!?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT TAPE OF TOAZZY-CHAN RUNNING AROUND A CAMPFIRE?!?!?! (long dramatic pause, followed by a shrill scream and things breaking) NUDE?!?!?!?!?!?!?! KANKURO!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!! (Everything stops breaking after a girly screech is heard from Kankuro) Oh! Hey Gaara! What can I do for you?**

**Toazzy-chan: *Looks out into hallway just in time to see Gaara run away screaming at the top of his lungs***

**Gaara: *running away from Temari and to his room to hide under his bed* I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO THREATEN THE READERS!!! I SWEAR!!!! I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE MR. CUDDLES TO TOAZZY-CHAN AGAIN!!!! DON'T KILLLL MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Toazzy-chan: *Turns to reader(s)* Please ignore everything that has happened here today and enjoy the story. As always, flames and blunt honest are more than welcome!**

My aunt woke me up and told me to get ready for school. I sat up and my sheet fell to my lap. My aunt turned just then and I quickly covered up. She glared at me and tossed me another outfit. Once she left my room, I got dressed and did my hair.

Before my aunt could offer me a ride to school, I ran out the front door and shouted I would walk home again. I raced to school as fast as I could and quickly found the group from yesterday standing by the flag pole again.

Once I stopped running, I bent over trying to catch my breath. "Hey! It's the teme's girlfriend!" My head shot up and I glared at Naruto. He flinched and put his hands up to protect his face. "Who told you I was dating Sasuke?" I was pissed and he knew it by the tone in my voice. "I did." I felt a set of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and I instantly knew who it was.

So I turned around and he kissed me lightly on the lips. "Sorry for bailing last night. Your aunt came home and I had to sneak out of your window." He had whispered into my ear and I remembered what happened.

Then Ino spoke to me. "Nice hickeys." I felt my collar bone, neck and shoulders. Then I slapped Sasuke in his arm. He rubbed it and I pouted to him. "Why did you have to be such a good kisser? If my aunt sees these, she'll kill me then go after you." I was poking him in the chest and he laughed at my antics.

His laughter made everyone outside stare at us in shock or disbelief. "You made him laugh... Nobody has ever been able to make him laugh..." I stared at Garra in complete and total shock. Then I turned back to Sasuke. "You've never laughed before? Not ever?" He shook his head no and I was stunned.

Before anything else was said, the school bell rang. Sasuke was the only one who stayed outside with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against his chest. "Yesterday, before you fell asleep, you said something to me. You said that you were falling in love with me. Is that true? Are you falling in love with me?"

He was silent for a while, but he answered my question while looking me straight in the eyes. "How can I fall in love with someone who already has a firm grip on my heart? The only question that should be asked, is do you feel the same way about me?" I was surprised by his statement and it took me a minute to answer him. "I've always had one fear in my life. I have always been afraid of falling in love with someone and having them play with my heart until they break it. My last boyfriend did that. I don't want to go through that much pain again, Sasuke. So please don't play with my heart until it breaks."

Tears silently fell to the pavement below our feet and I waited for him to speak. "I promise never to hurt you..." His promise was whispered, but I heard it. The two of us just stayed there until our feet started to hurt.

Then we headed to his car again and he drove us to the lake. We stayed there all day and had a lot of fun. We swam, ate, chased each other, walked in the shallow water, and finally we watched the sunset. It was a romantic and perfect day.

Until he took me home, that is. As we were saying good-bye to each other, a gun shot from inside the house. I ran into the house, even when Sasuke told me to wait until he got some back-up from his family. I found my aunt laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. She had a hole in her chest from the bullet that must have hit her and she was gasping.

My entire body froze when I saw her laying there with a masked man standing beside her. "....Sa....ku....ra...." My aunt managed to say my name before she stopped moving completely. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I glared at the masked man.

He turned his attention to me after he shot her in the head. "Young Sakura Haruno. Last Haruno still alive............other than me." He removed his mask and I balled my fists. "Sanshi. You were supposed to be my brother. Now your just a traitor and a criminal. You don't deserve the Haruno family name!!!"

With that said, I charged at him and dodged most of the bullets he shot at me. One of them hit me in the leg and another hit me in the arm, but I kept advancing towards him. Once I was close enough, I twisted his wrist and the gun flew across the floor. Then I pulled down on his twisted wrist and round-house kicked him in the head.

After that, he flew into a wall and I started to punch the crap out of him. I only stopped when Sasuke pried me off of him. The other cops arrested him and I cried in Sasuke's arms. My body was shaking violently and I was gasping for air as I cried my heart out.

When I heard a gun shot outside, I flinched. "He wanted me dead. He wanted to be the last of our clan. I lied to you and the others about how my parents died. They were never in a wreck. They were killed by Sanshi Haruno, my older brother. He killed everyone except for my aunt and I. We were out of his reach but he swore he'd finish the job someday. It's been two years, I thought he would never come back. Apparently I was wrong. I couldn't save Kairi and I couldn't save my aunt. I'm completely useless.............."

I had pushed Sasuke away when I spoke and he seemed genuinely concerned and hurt. "Sakura. It's not your fault. It never has been yo....." I interrupted him and he was shocked. "It is my fault!!! My brother told me that he was gonna kill the clan!!! I decided not to believe him!!! Now my family is dead!!! He warned me about what was going to happen to Kairi!!! I didn't believe him!!! A week ago he sent me a letter in the mail!!! He knew where we lived and he promised to kill us both!!! I still decided not to believe him!!! If I would have told somebody about the letter, she would still be here!!! Now I'm all alone!!! I have no family!!! I'm the very last Haruno......."

My rampage ended shortly and I sunk to my knees on the floor. Sasuke got on his knees and pulled me into his arms. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head, trying to calm me down. This went on for some time and I finally spoke after sitting there for six hours. "I'm sorry......"

Sasuke kissed the top of my forehead and told me it was okay. Then he lifted me off the ground, bridal style. He carried me to my bedroom and placed me on my bed. Then he removed my shoes, belt, and jewelry. "Please don't go..." It was a small but simply request and I was happy when he started to take off his shoes. The covers were already down, so he climbed in next to me. Then he pulled the covers over us. I rested my head on his chest and we soon fell asleep, fully dressed.

**Toazzy-chan: ....wow....that was....intense...I guess...fluff....*twitch***

**.........**

**Toazzy-chan: Oh! That's right! GAARA!!! YOU CAN COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM NOW!!!**

**Gaara: YAY!!!**

**Toazzy-chan: Gaara-kun? *puppy-dog pout***

**Gaara: *Twitches at the sight of the powerful pout***

**Toazzy-chan: Will you please tell them the surprise info that will help with our little guessing game?**

**Gaara: *caves* ....sure! Kankuro is no longer an option! That's right folks! He was never the mystery guest to begin with! Toazzy-chan will be telling you about three more people who are no longer in the running before the contest is completely over! For now, Knakuro is the only elimnated one you get to know about! Lolz!**

**Toazzy-chan: That's right folks! You have to keep reading in order to know who is not a part of the running in the guessing game any more! By the end of the game, there will only be three options left. Hinthintonegirlnudgenudgetwomaleswinkwink. If you can't read that last sentence, tuff. It's suppossed to be a little hard to read. It's a hint to who's gonna be left in the end. when I announce who the mystery guest is, I will let you know what happened to the other two and why.**

**Gaara: Get guessing! *roars* NOW!!!!!**

**Toazzy-chan: *takes on evil, dark aura and faces Gaara slowly***

**Gaara: O.O"**

**Toazzy-chan: *Evil killing voice* Sabaku. No. Gaara. What. Have. I. Told. Yo....**

**Gaara: *Runs away as fast as possible, leaving a giant cloud of dust trailing behind him***

**Toazzy-chan: *Falls face first anime style* Gaara-kun! I was only kidding around! Come back! Please!**

**......**

**Toazzy-chan: *Gets up and runs after Gaara, buts keeps tripping on air and falling on face* Gaa...umph....ara..ah!....Ple....ugh!!...ease!!....Come....ba...*Falls into a lake in the middle of the desert***

**......*Cricket chirps and dies*......**

**Toazzy-chan: *Forgets how to swim for a moment and starts to drown* Re....view....and....sa..ve....my...li...fe.....!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Toazzy-chan: .....*Glares at reader(s)*....YOU SELFISH LITTLE BAS-.....**

**Sakura: *thinks fast and throws a crying Tobi on Toazzy-chan***

**Tobi: *Pees himself***

**Toazzy-chan: ...-tards....*twitch*.....**

**Tenten & Hinata: *Squeal loudly and give Tobi a bear hug* HE'S SO KAWII!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Toazzy-chan: *Twitch***

**Sasuke: *Smirks and starts making out with Sakura***

**Toazzy-chan: *TwitchDammitTwitch***

**Kakashi: *appears with Naruto and Jiraiya, all looking at the newest Icha Icha Paradise book***

**Toazzy-chan: *TwitchMotherF-ingTwitch***

**Gaara: *Walks into room in just his boxers, holding a cookie* Wats up everyone?**

**Everyone: HOLY SHIZ!!!!!! GAARA.....!!!!**

**Toazzy-chan: *TWITCH FUCKING SEIZURE DAMMIT TWITCH!!!***

**Everyone: *Turns quickly to Toazzy-chan when they hear a fish flop around on the ground***

**Kurenai: You killed Kisa...!!!**

**Kakashi: NO!!!! You killed Kurenai!!! She's was supposed to be the star in Jiraiya's next bo...!!!**

**Gaara: *Jumps his, almost, naked (smexy) ass on Toazzy-chan & pins her to the ground* Quick! Temari!**

**Toazzy-chan: I own nothi....*drools***

**Karin: The bitch owns nothing! Now read and review and maybe I won't poison her stupid ass! *Flips hair over shoulder & walks away***

**Sakura: Flames welcome! Non-flamers loved!!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The next morning, I woke up to Sasuke running his fingers through my hair. "What time is it?" I had asked him, half asleep still. "Around noon. The school knows what happened and we are both out for the day." I sat up after he spoke and rubbed my eyes. I stretched and yawned before I spoke to him again.

Once I was done stretching and yawning, I leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and I spoke to him in a small voice. "Why did you stay out of school today?" He smiled sadly at me and answered. "I love you to much to leave you by yourself after what happened last night. I just want to make sure you're gonna be alright."

His gentle words meant the world to me at that moment. He really was the perfect boyfriend. "Thanks . For everything you have ever done to help me or keep me safe. And I love you too." I smiled and he smiled back.

For a sad funeral, things were not that bad. Mainly because he was by my side. I was the only family member there, but all of my aunt's friends and all of my friends were there.

Everyone who turned up at the funeral, wanted to make sure I was alright and some of them even offered to give me money. I declined it all. My clan had left all of their money to me. My aunt then made a will that gave all her money and the clan's money to me. I was filthy rich, but didn't care.

When it was time to say a few words, I walked up to the stand with tears threatening to show. "My aunt saved me from many things in her lifetime. When the Haruno Clan was attacked, she protected me like I was her own daughter. We hid and saw everyone we loved die right before our eyes. It was a tragic night then. The other night was tragic as well. She was the only person left in my family still alive, other than my older brother. Sanshi Haruno, killed our clan that faithful night and he came back the other night to finish the job. He got to Aunt Miniko and I wasn't able to protect her. I have avenged my clan by knocking out my older brother and handing him over to the ANBU. They ended his life and we are also here for him today."

"As I was growing up, I idolized my older brother. Of course, that was before he killed our entire clan. Before he became evil to my eyes, he was the best brother I could have asked for. I often wonder, what life would have been like with my entire clan beside me. With Sanshi still being my protective older brother. Most of you never knew my clan was amoung of of the richest clans in all of Konaha. Everyone in my clan had wills. They all left their money and belongings to the youngest of our clan. That is why I have turned down offers of money or belongings. I have everything I could ever need physically. Emotionally, I have lost everything I ever cared about. All I ever wanted or needed was my clan and now that they are gone, I don't think I will recover from my loss. I loved them all so much, even my traitor of a brother. He was family, so was Aunt Miniko. It hurts me deeply to say, they are in a better place. Without any worries or cares. Even without me, I am sure they will be happy and I know that they are watching over me. Like the rest of my clan, they have become my guardian angels......"

Sasuke got up and walked me off the stage, when he saw I broke down crying. A few other people said some words and then my aunt and brother were laid to rest in the earth below. All my friends offered to take me out to eat, to see a movie, to do something, but I turned all of their offers down. I went home alone and told Sasuke I needed time to moarn by myself. He understood and I locked myself in my house.

Once inside, I went upstairs and got into bed. I didn't leave my bedroom for any reason. I had my private bathroom and a mini-fridge in there. I had picked up the habit of smoking and drinking until I passed out. I looked thin as hell and just as fragile. Depression had really taken it's tole on me. That much was obvious.

After not leaving my house or talking to anyone for three months, my friends deicded to try and get into my house. They threw stones up at my windows and tried to break into my house. All my curtains were closed and my room was as dark as night time.

When they stopped throwing things at my windows, I opened another bottle of UV Blue and slugged half of it down in one swig. Then I lit another cigarette and waited for my thoughts to consume my body and mind again.

Before I could get to that stage, my door was blown off its hinges. I quickly closed my eyes and ran to the darkness of my bathroom. That door was blown up too, and all of my friends were standing in the doorway. Sasuke took one look at me and shook his head from side to side.

Then he walked out of the doorway and back into my bedroom. I had been wrapped in a comforter, but when I saw him walk away I dropped it to the ground. I ran passed everyone and stopped when I saw him dumping all of my alcohol out the window and smashing my cigarettes.

That pushed me over the edge and I ran to grab my drinks and smokes from him. By the time I reached him, he dropped them outside. I leaned out the window and tried to grab them. When they hit the ground, I turned around and started to hit Sasuke in the chest. He just stood there and took the hits I dealt out.

Soon enough, my body became weak again and I fell to the ground and sobbed with dry eyes. Sasuke walked away from me, without saying a word, and nodded to the girls. Then all the guys left with him. The girls opened all of the curtains and turned on all of the lights. I simply sat on the floor and watched them.

Once they had finished, they left the room and came back with lots of material and other items. They took measurements of my body and I watched them start to make me an outfit. By the time they were done with the outfit, I had been showered and my hair had been cut.

They stuck a white, long-sleeved, single shoulder shirt on me and a black miniskirt. Then they put a white lace band on the arm that had not been covered. Along with a white lace choker on my neck. The silver bangels and feather-like earings were a little much, but I did not complain. Once that was taken care of, they put a pair of strappy black heels on me. The strings that criss-crossed up my legs, tied just below my knees.

After it was all said and done, my hair was let loose. It hung shaggily around my shoulders and I had basic colored make-up on. Then they pulled me out of the room and down the stairs. Once downstairs, they dragged me outside and to the center of town.

As soon as we got there, everyone in town looked at us. My outfit was wrapped around my form perfectly and I looked like a stick. So I simply looked down at my feet and held my hands together in front of me. I was ashamed of myself and embarrassed by my looks.

When Lady Tsunade saw me, she walked right up and hugged me. I stayed perfectly still and she soon backed away. "You need to eat something, Sakura. You're deathly pale and I could feel your ribcage. Come on, let's get you healthy again."

She was the first one to speak to me in months. Even the girls hadn't said a word as they made my outfit and got me cleaned up. I smiled at her kindness and she smiled back. The rest of the afternoon went quite well. I hadn't said a word to anyone, but smiled when they spoke to me.

The only downside was that Sasuke and my friends refused to speak with me. I had gotten up on the stage and turned on the microphone after supper. I looked around and saw all my friends laughing and having fun. Even Sasuke was having fun and laughing with them. To get everyone's attention, I tapped the microphone twice. They all looked at me and for the first time in months, I sang then spoke. (The song is: Natasha Benigfield--Wild Horses)

_**I feel these four walls closing in,**_

_**Face up against the glass,**_

_**I'm looking out mmm,**_

_**Is this my life,**_

_**I'm wondering,**_

_**It happened so fast,**_

_**How do I turn this thing around,**_

_**Is this the bed,**_

_**I chose to make,**_

_**Greener pastures,**_

_**I'm thinking about umm,**_

_**Wide open spaces,**_

_**Far away..,**_

_**All I want is,**_

_**The wind in my hair,**_

_**To face the fear,**_

_**But not feel scared,**_

_**Wild horses,**_

_**I wanna be like you,**_

_**Throwing caution,**_

_**To the wind,**_

_**I'll run free too,**_

_**Wish I could,**_

_**Recklessly love,**_

_**Like I'm longing to,**_

_**I wanna run with the wild horses,**_

_**Run with the wild horses...,**_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me on the stage. I was playing the piano and soon enough, violinest started playing along with me. I had moved the microphone over to the piano shortly before turning it on.

_**oohh,**_

_**yayayaya,**_

_**oohhhh,**_

_**eheh,**_

_**I see the girl,**_

_**I wanna be,**_

_**riding bareback,**_

_**Care free,**_

_**Along the shore,**_

_**If only that someone was me,**_

_**Jumping head first,**_

_**Head long,**_

_**Without a heart,**_

_**To act and damn the consiquence,**_

_**How I wish it could be,**_

_**That easy,**_

_**But fear surrounds me,**_

_**Like a fence,**_

_**I wanna break free...,**_

_**All I want is,**_

_**The wind in my hair,**_

_**To face the fear,**_

_**But not feel scared,**_

_**Wild horses,**_

_**I wanna be like you,**_

_**Throwing caution,**_

_**To the wind,**_

_**I'll run free too...,**_

_**Wish I could,**_

_**Recklessly love,**_

_**Like I'm longing to,**_

_**I wanna run with the wild horses,**_

_**Run with the wild horses...,**_

_**oohh,**_

_**I wanna run too...,**_

_**oohhh,**_

_**uuhhh,**_

_**oohhh,**_

_**Recklessly,**_

_**Abandoning,**_

_**Myself before you,**_

_**I wanna open up my heart,**_

_**Tell him how I feel,**_

Everyone had been watching in complete shock and silence, until Naruto pulled out his cell phone and waved it back and forth through air. Then everyone else who had a phone or a lighter did the same thing.

_**oohhh,**_

_**Wild horses,**_

_**I wanna be like you,**_

_**Throwing caution,**_

_**To the wind,**_

_**I'll run free too...,**_

_**Wish I could,**_

_**Recklessly love,**_

_**Like I'm longing too,**_

_**I wanna run with the wild horses,**_

_**Run with the wild horses,**_

_**Run with the wild horses,**_

_**wooaahhh...,**_

_**oohhhh,**_

_**yeah,**_

_**yaya...,**_

_**ohhhh...,**_

_**I wanna run with the wild horses,**_

_**ohhh........**_

When I finished singing, I stood up and bowed to the applause I recieved. I moved the microphnoe back to the main stand and took some deep breaths. As I waited for the applause to die down, I carefully thought over the words I was going to say. Once it died down, I spoke in a small unsure tone, that gradually became strong and confident.

**Gaara: Toazzy-chan killed Kakashi, Kurenai, and Kisame. They are now out of the running in the guessing game. Remember what your prize will be if you guess correctly. Mr. Cuddles, ALL _my _cookies, & a special appearance in one of Toazzy-chan's future fanfic's of your choice! She will converse with the winner via private message and ask what type of fic they would like to make an appearance in and ask for their help through out the writing of the fic. The winner of this guessing game will also get to help decide who the couples are in the fic the appear in. R&R ppl! That's an order! Toazzy-chan is running out of creativity dammit!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gaara: Toazzy-chan is still unconci....SLEEPING! She's still sleeping!**

**Temari: She shouldn't be awake until next chapter! So guess what that means...!!!**

**Karin: WE ARE OFFICIALLY IN CHARGE BITCHES!!!!! *EVIL LAUGH***

**Kiba: *Joins in evil laughter for no reason***

**Gaara & Temari: *Look at each other knowingly***

***BOOM!!! CRASH!!!* AHHHH!!!!! NOOOO!!!!! WHY?!?!?!?! *Twitching & Silence***

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Toazz1y-chan owns nothing.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Every since Aunt Miniko's funeral, I have been locked away from the world. I stayed in my room, with all the light shut out. I picked up the nasty habit of smoking and drinking until I passed out. I haven't eaten anything since the funeral until today. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Temari, Garra, Kankuro, Naruto, and Sasuke are the ones who saved me." Everyone looked at the people I had just named off and spotlights pointed them out.

"They saved me from myself. For that, I owe them my life. All these years, I thought I had lost my family. I realized something tonight. Family is just a term used for loved ones. My definition of family has been changed today. I now know people who care for you, love you, respect you, and would do anything to help you out of a ruff spot, are your true family members. For me, my true family has been and hopefully always will be, my friends." The people I had listed earlier, walked over to the stage and I looked down at them.

"I may be the last member of the Haruno Clan, but I am not the last member of my family. Thank you for everything you have done to help, save, protect, or defend me." I smiled and everyone, behind my group of friends, cheered. I walked off the stage and down to my small family. "Can you ever forgive me?"

They looked at each other then back at me. "That's what family does, right?" I smiled at Neji's insight and then Hinata spoke to me without stuttering. "You've really changed, Sakura. Even though you starved yourself in your room, you have matured greatly. Once you get back on a normal diet, you'll be the hottest chick in all of Konaha!" I knew she was joking and the way she said that, made me giggle.

Sasuke was the only one who had not said something to me all night. The party was now over and I decided to hang out around the middle of town after everyone left. I sat on a bench and as everyone cleared out, Sasuke sat down beside me. I looked at him in shock and he just watched the people leave.

Once they were all gone, I asked him something. "Are you mad at me? Or do you just hate me now?" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I've been upset all night because of the way I found you in your room. It hurt me to see you like that. But what hurt more than seeing you like that, is the fact that I didn't hear from you for three months. I've missed you so much, Sakura....."

His words were kind and caring. I couldn't help but hug him and he slowly wrapped his arms around me. He held me there and I felt something wet hit my shoulder. I backed away far enough to see he was crying. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

He pulled me back into his arms and whispered into my ear. "They're here to kill you. They told me I had to kill you or they would do it for me. I'm not going to do it, Sakura. I can't. I love you to damn much...." I was shocked by what he just said, but decided it was best not to show it.

If people were really trying to kill me, I had to act like I didn't know anything. I did, however, whisper into Sasuke's ear. "When I back away from you, run and get help. I'll fight them by myself until you get the others. Don't question me or even tell me you won't leave me here. If you really do love me, you'll do as I say and get help."

After I spoke, he kissed me one last time and disappeared. As soon as he vanished, kunai and shuriken flew at me from every direction. I acted fast and blocked every weapon thrown at me, using the kunai knives I managed to take from Sasuke. I knew he was watching me from the distance and I knew when he left to get help.

All the flying weapons hit the ground and the people who threw them, jumped out from the surrounding trees. I was completely surrounded and out-numbered greatly. I slowly examined each of them. They all seemed to have black cloaks with red clouds, on. They also wore straw hats on the tops of their heads.

Everything about them seemed deadly. "Who are you people?! And why do you want me dead?!" They relaxed their positions and I stood in a more defensive one. The person who had a large sword on their shoulder stepped forward and spoke. "We sent you letters, emails, and even left voicemails on your cell phone. Are you honestly going to stand there and tell us you have no idea who we are?"

The voice belonged to a man. It also gave away his identity instantly. "Letters, emails, voicemails? I haven't gotten anything like that from a mysterious group, or from you Kisame. Why are you dressed like that? And who are these people?" My defensive stance was quickly forgotten and another person stepped forward. "So you already know Kisame, eh? Does that mean you know Itachi as well?"

It was another male voice, but the words he had spoken confused me. "Itachi? As in Itachi Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha's older brother, Itachi?" The man nodded his head indicating that was the right Itachi. "I've heard about him, but I've never actually met the guy. The thing I'm finding very funny right now is...." I shot a look up at the group before me that was filled with a fire and determination. "....you all keep dancing around my original question. Now that question is becoming a demand. Tell me who you people are and why you want me dead!"

All of them removed their straw hats and I stared in total shock. "You already know who I am. The blonde is Deidara. The redhead is Sasori. The guy with the crazy black and orange mask is Tobi. The man with red eyes...(dramatic pause)....is Itachi Uchiha. We belong to a threatening group called: The Akatsuki. Our leader is simply known as Leader-sama. We do what he says and in return we get food in our stomachs, a roof over our heads, and all the women we could ever want or need."

The look on his face was starting to make me mad, but I hid my rage behind an emotionless mask. "That's where I come in, right? You all plan on kidnapping me, rapping me, then killing me once you have had enough. Tell me if I'm wrong, because that's the way you're making it sound." The guy named Sasori answered me, while Itachi stared at me with his red eyes. "No, that is not where you come in. Our leader has given us orders to bring you back to our hide-out so he can make you an official member. The only thing you have to do is kill your bestfriend. If you don't kill your bestfriend, we kill you and destroy the entire village. Plain and simple. Itachi can tell if you're lying, so I'd advise against doing such a thing. So who is your bestfriend?"

My mind was racing at a million miles an hour. "In order to live and to protect my village, I have to kill my bestfriend." I looked Itachi right in the eyes and told him the name. "Rock Lee. He and I have become bestfriends mainly because he wouldn't stop stalking me. He wanted me to go out with him, but I told him the only way I'd date him is if he chained me to a flagpole and dump gasoline all over my body, then lit a match. And since I didn't see a chain, match, or container full of gasoline, it was a no."

Itachi nodded to the others and Tobi handed me a katana. "Do you know how to use that?" Deidara asked me with an eyebrow raised. I simply moved with the katana and deminstrated how well I could use it. I hit the bench with it and nothing happened. "What was that supposed to prove?" I told him to just watch and I jumped away from it.

Just then, the entire bench splintered into tiny pieces. Kisame walked over to the bench and examined the remains. "Excellent work, Pinky." My body tensed up and his friends laughed at the name he had called me. Everyone except Itachi, that is. I walked stiffly up to Kisame and smiled at him. He looked at me like I was insane and covered his face with his arms.

My body bent backwards and I acted as if I was going to punch him. Instead, I kicked him in the chest and he was sent flying into a tree. The tree fell down on top of him and I quickly had the katana held against his throat. "Want to call me Pinky again, fish-face?" He told me he would never do it again and I put the katana away. Then I used my super-human strength to remove the extremely large tree from him.

They all jumped away after I moved the tree and I heard Sasuke shout to me. "Sakura?! Are you alright?! Did they hurt you?!" He sounded extremely worried about me and I shook my head no. "Then what did they want from you?" I took a deep breath and walked over to Lee.

All Lee did, was stand there looking serious. "Lee? I hope you can forgive me for what I must do in order to save the entire village." He gave me a confused look and I shoved the katana through his chest. I closed my eyes tightly, as he clutched onto my shoulder and took his last breath of air. The katana was easy to pull out of him and he fell to the ground, dead.

-

-

-

**Gaara: She had Sakura kill Lee....**

**Temari: Gaara! Stop reading the damned story and help me get rid of these bodies! Use your Sand Burial technic!**

**Gaara: .....Toazzy-chan made Sakura kill Lee....**

**Temari: GAARA!!!! HELP ME GET RID OF THE PROOF THAT WE KILLED KARIN AND KIBA!!!!!**

**Gaara: .....Toazzy-chan...she...she FORCED....sweet, innocent, little Saku-chan...to kill Lee.....her bestest best friend....**

**Temari: Gaara...? Will you kindly.....GET OFF YOUR FUCKING ASS AND HELP YOUR SISTER SAVE BOTH OUR ASSES FROM BEING THROWN IN PRISION!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara: *Points at reader(s)* You told them what we did. It doesn't make a difference now. So let me be shocked about something for once in my life. GOD!!!! *takes laptop and storms off to his room (with Mr. Cuddles)***

**Temari: Review and I will forgive you for spying on Gaara & I. Remember! I have connections! I know ppl, who know ppl, who know ppl! I could have you killed silently in your sleep! So mums the word on the whole Kiba and Karin are now dead thing! K? K! Laterz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gaara: Toazzy-chan is dead. Temari killed her.**

**Temari:Yes. Yes I did.**

**........: WTF?! T_T So mean!**

**Gaara & Temari: *shifty eyes* You heard nothing!**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Toazz1y-chan owns nothing.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Everyone around me gasped or demanded to know why I did what I had done. All I could do, all I wanted to do, was cry and run. I dropped the katana and ran as fast as I could through the dense forest. Fresh tears fell from my eyes, as my legs took me as far away from Konaha as possible.

Soon enough, I tripped and fell to the ground. My knee was bleeding and my body felt like lead. I had killed my bestfriend. Not only did my actions cause me to betray my village, I also betrayed my friends and boyfriend. My life now seemed meaningless.

Then I heard clapping coming from the branches above me. All the Akatsuki members from earlier jumped down and completely surrounded me. "Congratulations. You passed the test and now are an official member of the Akatsuki." The man I assumed was the leader, handed me a black cloak with red clouds on it.

When I grabbed ahold of the cloak, my tears stopped. I stood up and walked behind a tree. I had a black sports bra on, so I took off my white shirt and slipped the cloak on. The shirt fell to the ground and I walked back out from behind the tree. "I'm going to assume that my new partner is Tobi. I feel like I could take on fifty ninjas by myself right now. I want a mission."

They seemed surprised by my urge to have a mission. "The group mission I am assigning all of you, is to kill Orochimaru. Are you up for it Haruno?" The leader seemed eager to hear my reply. Sadly, all I did was nod my head yes. "He is in the moutains. Somewhere near the Sound. We have not been able to pin-point his exact location, but we found a piece of his uniform."

Tobi lifted up a torn piece of cloth and I snatched it away from him. Leader-sama seemed outraged by my actions and demanded to know what I was planning to do. "You said this is a piece of his uniform, right?" A nod signaled yes. "Back away from me about ten feet. Stick your straw hats on and use them as visers."

Everyone of them did as I had instructed and I spoke again. "It is highly important that you don't say a word and don't touch me during this." I sat down on the ground in a meditating form and placed the torn cloth on the ground in front of me.

Then I started to chant in another langauge and the cloth floated into the air, while glowing in a green aura. Shortly after it started to float into the air, so did I. My eyes were closed, my body relaxed, my legs and arms in a meditating position. "Grab ahold of her leg or something." The guys started to whisper to each other. "No. You can't touch her. If you touch her, she'll be forced out of her meditative position and become unconcious for months." Itachi had hushed them all with his words of caution and truth.

When I opened my eyes, I saw only green light forcing its way through the forest, mountains, and villages. I saw the hide-out, the people, and even Sasuke. Seeing him there, made my vision quickly shoot back to normal and I fell to the ground. I stayed in the sprawled position until Itachi and Kisame helped me stand back up.

As soon as I was back on my feet, Leader-sama demanded to know what I had seen. "I know how to get to Orochimaru and I know where his latest hide-out is. This kill just became personal." Deidara asked me what I meant by that and I became dead serious. "He has my boyfriend."

After I told them that shocking bit of information, they jumped from tree to tree following me. They followed, as I ran across the ground dodging anything that got in my way. During this time, I killed ten ninjas, that wanted to do me harm, without even stopping to put up a fight.

Once we were out of the forest, we high-tailed it up the side of the mountains. Itachi had told us to stop and think out a strategical plan before attacking, but I ignored him. They all tried to physically stop me from running into the hide-out without a stable plan. None of them suceeded though.

My body had taken over my actions, as did my heart. I usually would have agreed with Itachi and the others, but this time I couldn't control myself. The doors to the hide-out were merely feet away from me and I honestly believed I was going to make it inside without being disturbed by an attacker. I was dead wrong.

Sound ninjas and mutant freaks jumped out from the shadows and Orochimaru's right-hand man, Kabuto, had stuck a katana out in front of me. It was to late to stop running or to even protect myself from the piercing blade. All that was heard throughout the cave, was my scream of pain, shock, and heartbreak.

As I let out my bellowing scream, Sasuke had exited the hide-out and saw everything that happened before and after the stabbing. He saw me run right into the blade. He heard my scream. He saw my body begin to shake violently. The only thing he did not see, was my tears.

Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi were busy fighting off the ninjas and creatures. Leaving Tobi to save me. He pulled me off the blade and dragged me to a safe spot. He had prevented Sasuke from seeing my tears, by simply getting me away from him and the blade.

He sat me down gently on the ground and ripped the cloak off of me. My stomach was completely covered in fresh blood and he decided to use the cloak as a way to slow the bleeding. He wrapped it around my waist and tied it tightly, then he got up to fight with the others.

I had been reduced to just watching the battle. I watched the Akatsuki guys fight an endless fight. I watched my friends from Konaha run out to Sasuke, all of them were in hand-cuffs. I watched Tobi kill Kabuto, then get killed by one of the monsters. Everything was fine, until Orochimaru walked out and slid Sasuke shirt down his shoulder, showing a curse mark on his collar bone.

Just then, something inside of me snapped. Now I felt no pain. My body stood up and raced over to Sasuke. Even though I was running as fast as possible, everything around me was happening in slow-motion. I was able to jump off of enemies, dodge flying weapons, move passed explosions, and even dodge humans and monsters a like. Finally I reached Orochimaru. He turned his head very slowly in my direction and I hit him with my fist as hard as I could.

Things became normal speed again and Orochimaru was sent flying into the wall of the cave, causing there to be a hole in it shaped like him. Everyone around me stopped what they were doing and I walked, like a model, over to Orochimaru. I pulled him out of the hole and threw him to the ground. Then I pinned him there and spoke in a dangerously low tone. "Nobody leaves visible marks on my boyfriend's body, except me."

Everyone I knew or was friends with, watched in silence. Everyone, that is, except Sasuke. His voice echoed through the silence and I closed my eyes. Of course, I had already sliced Orochimaru's head off by now and was slowly standing up. "What do you care?! You killed Lee! You betrayed your bestfriend! Your home village! All of your friends! You even betrayed me! What makes you think I even still care about you?! Why don't you do us all a huge favor and just stay out of our lives! Everyone in Konaha hates you! We hate you! I hate you! Just leave us all alone!"

His words may have been spoken out of anger or sadness, but it made my heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces. The end result of his tirade, was tears falling from my eyes, my hands balled into fists, and my body shook violently as I stood there. I had already turned around and was letting my head hang down, causing my hair to cover my face. I felt hands on my shoulders and knew the Akatsuki guys were trying to get me out of there before anyone else said something hurtful to me.

As everyone around us stood in an akward silence, the experimental creatures escaped from the scene. After they were gone, my head shot up and the Akatsuki guys quickly jumped away from me. I was highly upset and my tears refused to stop flowing from my eyes. "I had no choice!!! It was either him or me and the entire fucking village!!! I was the only one able to make the choice!!! He told me multiple times he would want me to save the village instead of him!!! He was my bestfriend!!! I never wanted to hurt him or anyone else!!! My mother use to tell me that one day I may save the world, but loved ones would have to die in the process!!! My entire family was killed!!! Kairi was murdered!!! I killed my Lee!!! Up until now, you were the only good thing still left in my fucking pathetic life!!! Now my heart is broken and I've lost everything I ever cared about!!! Everyone in Konaha can hate me!!! My friends have every right to hate me!!! Even you may truely hate my guts, but I still love you!!! I always will!!!"

Sasuke just stared at me, like he had not expected me to say anything. In fact, everyone from Konaha and the Akatsuki, stared at me the same way. All I did, was reach up to my neck and yank a heart-shaped locket off. The chain broke into tiny pieces and I threw it to Sasuke's feet. It popped open and showed two different pictures. The right side had a picture of all my friends smiling and Naruto trying to get in the picture with us. The other was of Sasuke and I. Sasuke was smiling and had his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I was smiling and reaching backwards to hold his head by mine. If you were to look closely in the background, Naruto and Lee were wrestling each other and my little sister was laughing at them.

After I threw it at his feet, I said one last thing to him, then I walked away with the Akatsuki guys right behind me. "You all want me out of your lives. In order for that to happen, you need to destroy that locket. Those people, in those pictures, were my real family. Those were my friends. All I want to know is, where did they go? Cause they're not in front of me. Maybe they died, when my aunt died. If you see them again, tell them I haven't changed. And that, I guess this is good bye. I'm really gonna miss them...."

Once the Akatsuki guys and I were out of there, we traveled in total silence. We stayed that way until we got back to the hide-out. Itachi had led the way because I had never actually been to the hide-out before. So I did not know the way.

As soon as we got to the hide-out, Leader-sama greeted us and stopped mid-sentence when he saw my tears still falling freely from my eyes. The tears were the only indication of hurt and pain. For I had put on an emotionless mask. "So how did the mis.....Good lord Haruno! Your crying and bleeding. Remove the cloak from your waist and show me how badly you are injured."

The guys had not noticed that I had bleeding, mainly because the blood just started to drop down from the cloak that Tobi had tied around my waist to slow the bleeding down. "Tobi was the only one who saw me recieve the injury. I acted upon stupidity and was hurt because of it. Tobi got me to safety, tied my cloak tightly around my waist to slow the bleeding down, and then got up to fight again. He hadn't said a word the entire time and was later killed by one of the monsters Orochimaru created. I was ran through by Kabuto's katana."

As I spoke, I untied the cloak and removed it once I was done speaking. The guys gasped and Leader-sama shouted out orders to men inside. Medic-nins ran out and carried me into the hide-out. They took me to a plain room with a metal bed and started to heal my wound using their chakra.

After about nine hours of different medic-nins and an agonizingly painful healing process, I was good as new. Leader-sama and the guys came into the room to check out how well the healing process was. I had one of the medics take my cloak to get washed and another got me a pair of black sweatpants.

When they walked into the room, I was standing there in the sweatpants and my black sports bra. I took one look at them and glared. "You are all the reason why my life has been destroyed. You made me choose the worst possible thing to do, just to save my village. Lee was my bestfriend and now he's dead as well. My last bestfriend was murdered by three hired assasins. I tried my hardest to protect her. I got shot with a bullet and fell to the ground unconcious. I heard her scream my name as they killed her. I heard the gun shot. I heard the thud her body made when it hit the ground. I swore I would save my next bestfriend from being killed the way she was."

They seemed surprised with the stern and completely serious tone I was using. "Because of you guys, I no longer have a home or a bestfriend. The guy I was in love with, hates my guts because of all of you. I no longer have any reasons to live my life. I'm going back to Konaha and turning myself in. If you try to stop me, I will kill you without felling any remorse or loss. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a village waiting to either exicute me or lock me up in the worst prison ever known to mankind."

Once I finished talking, I pushed them aside and walked down the hall to the front door of the hide-out. I walked outside and jumped into the trees. Then I raced back to Konaha knowing what waited there for me was going to unpleasent.

After a while I figured the Akatsuki members were following me, or they would be real soon. After about another two hours, I reached the gates of Konaha. The ninja guards at the gate, stopped me from entering Konaha and the Akatsuki members showed up behind me. "Pinky?! Did you honestly think we were going to show you our hide-out, then just let you leave?! The only way get to be be free of our grasp, is if your dead or you kill us all! Since you're greatly out-numbered once again, you're going to die! Think fast!"

When he said that last sentence, I rolled out of the way of flying kunai knives. A few of them hit me in the back, but I simply ignored the pain. I yanked some of the kunai from the ground and stood back up. I got into a fighting stance and waited for their next move.

They used their speed to slice my with weapons. My body jerked forward, backward, left, right, up, and down. I tried to protect my face with my arms and just took the hits. When they stopped attacking, I was sliced all over my bodyand had fallen to the ground. From the corner of my eye, I saw everyone from the village crowd at the gates, watching in horror and shock.

All I did was take deep breaths and focus on my current situation. Kisame smirked and then he asked what my next would be, using his nickname for me. I glared up at him and he frowned. I disappeared and reappeared with the kunai at his throat. "I told you the next time you called me pinky, you would die. I hope you burn in hell." With that said, I sliced his head right off of his neck and it rolled to the ground. I kicked his body down and disappeared again.

Every Akatsuki member finally got serious and tried to track my movements. "Itachi! Use your Mangekyo Sharingan! Track her moveme.....!" Deidara was silenced by the kunai blades. His head also rolled to the ground and his body fell on its own. Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and tried to track my movements.

Even with his eyes, he couldn't track me down and I cut them all down to size one after the other. Once Itachi was the only one left, I decided to only hold the kunai to his throat and shout to the village gates. "Sasuke!!! If you're out there, come finish the job!!! Once he's dead, you and the rest of the village can lock me away from the world!!! I won't resist arrest!!!"

Sasuke stepped out from the crowd and threw a kunai Itachi's head. It pierced through and shot right out the back of his head. I had my head to the side of his, so it missed me by a few inches. I jumped away from him and he fell to the ground dead.

Then I walked towards the gates of Konaha. The guards blocked the entrance and I threw all of my weapons to the ground in front of them. I stuck my hands out in front of me and my aunt's bestfriend stuck a pair of handcuffs on me. "I'm sorry things had to turn out like this. Your aunt would be in tears if she were still alive. Your entire clan would be in tears. Do you have anything you want to say to anyone?"

His tone was generally kind and honest, like it always was. "My village hates me. My friends hate me. Sasuke hates me. My heart has been shattered and I no longer have a bestfriend. I only killed Lee to save everyone in the village. Those men, the Akatsuki members, they told me I had to kill him, or they would kill me and then destroy the entire village. I couldn't stand the thought of Konaha and everyone in it dying, when I could have saved them all. I've been ran through with a katana. I've been sliced all over my body by the Akatuki. I've killed them and Orochimaru. I've already apologized and cried my tears. All I have left, is a cold prison cell with horrible food and getting the crap beat out of me for no reason at all. The only thing I think I left out, was the fact that I will most likely die in prison. I'll be reunited with my clan soon enough, Kakashi."

My tone was sad, yet I did not cry a single tear. What had happened to me over the past three days, had made me cold and uncaring. My eyes were void of any emotion. The look on my face was emotionless and just as cold as my heart had become. The only thing about me that looked good, was the fact that I had become healthy again. I had curves in all the right places and a large scar across my stomach. I also had a set of eight abs.

The slices all over my body had healed themselves and the blood absorbed back into my skin. Of course the slices healed after I spoke. A woman, by the name of Lady Tsunade, walked over to me and examined my upper body. "How did you heal your wounds? Did you use chakra?" I looked at her and spoke in the same tone I had before. "I have such a large of amount of chakra flowing through my body, that minor wounds heal themselves wihtout me even having to focus my chakra anywhere. Every Haruno had the ability to do that. That's why I have not died yet. I can't die easily, like most people. The only way I can be killed, is if my head is sliced off or my heart is ripped out of my body. I do not see why you seemed so interested by my healing abilities."

She looked at me in amazement and spoke again. "Most people have to be trained to heal their own wounds. They have to know how to focus their chakra to the area of the wound or wounds. The local hospital is completely backed up with wounded ninjas. We could use an extra hand in healing their wounds. I'm giving you two options. One, you save lives at the hospital under my watchful eye and stay in the prison. Or two, go straight to prison and have the crap beat out of you for no reason. Which will it be, Sakura?"

I looked at my friends and debated what I should do. Then Hinata spoke up for the first time in her entire life. "She saved us all from being killed! You can't stick her in prison! If she goes to prison, so do I! I refuse to abandon one of my closest friends!" Her outburst of determination shocked us all. She had ran to my side and stuck her own hands out for arrest. "Hinata you don't have to...." She cut me off just then. "I'm not going to let them throw you in prison for saving the village and all our lives! If you go down, I'm going with you! I've already made up my mind and there is no way anyone is going to get me to change my decision!"

The words she spoke were strong and confident. She finally acted like she was in control of the entire situation and didn't stutter once. Then Ino spoke up. "If you arrest them, you're going to arrest me!" Following her was Tenten. "You'll have to arrest me too!" I looked at them in total disbelief and shock. "Why are you doing this?! You don't have to stand up for me! I don't need you to stand up for me!"

Then Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Garra, Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto walked over to my side and Temari spoke for them all. "If they go to prison, so do we! Every single one of us! We won't leave a commrade behind on a mission! And we'll be damn sure, not to leave a friend like Sakura behind! She's a hero! She saved us all from those monsters! Plus, Lee isn't even dead! He's just in intensive care at the hospital! She never intended to kill him in the first place! She missed his heart by a few inches! Lee is alive and she saved us twice from those evil men! She's no criminal! She's a hero! And if you can't see that, you'll have to arrest us all!"

When she got done speaking, Sasuke walked over to me. I stayed emotionless and he stood right beside me. Then he spoke to Lady Tsunade in an authoritive tone. "If you give the order to arrest us all, people in higher places will make your lives living hell until we are released. Besides the fact that my entire family is on the Elite ANBU Task Force, the sand siblings are from a different village and have diplomatic emunity. In other words, you throw us in prison and we are just set free again. It would be a huge waste of time and effort to fill out all the paperwork. So really you have only two choices. One, Let us go. Or two, Place us in prison and risk causing a war between our village and the sand siblings' village. The choice is your's to make."

My mind began racing around in circles. Sasuke said he hated me. My friends were supposed to hate me. Why would they stick up for me? Why are they being kind to me? Why do they even care? They are all supposed to hate me. "Free Sakura from the cuffs. She is to do community service work at the hospital. For the next month you are to be at the hospital, from ten in the morning to four in the afternoon. Do we have an understanding?"

Lady Tsunade stuck her hand out to seal the deal and I shook it, not sure of what else to do. She nodded her head at me and walked away, taking the entire village with her. The only people who stayed behind, were the friends that claimed to hate me. Hinata walked in front of me and turned to face me. I just stared at her for a second, then she hugged me.

She was crying and my entire body tensed up. I had made no movement to hug her back. Instead, I pushed her away from me. She looked at me with tear filled eyes and I stared blankly back at her. "You didn't need to stand up for me. I'm not a weak little baby who can't take care of herself. I did not want or need your help."

By now the others had circled around us and Temari seemed outraged by my words. "Why are you being so cruel to Hinata? She helped you out big time. And what's with that stupid emotionless mask?" I looked from Hinata to Temari and explained to them something very important.

"Lee was supposed to die. He was supposed to die for the village. My emotions got the better of me and I missed his heart by a few inches on purpose. I ran out of fear, shock, sorrow, and guilt. I made it deep into the forest, before I tripped and stayed on the ground crying. Thoughts of my betrayal to everyone in this village, raced through my mind. The Akatsuki found me and gave me a simple mission. Kill Orochimaru or be killed in his place. I used a new ability I had learned to track his exact location. I saw Sasuke at the location and I saw that he was being held as a prisoner."

"That's the only reason I went to kill Orochimaru. My body acted on instinct and heart, instead of acting with my mind. I ran blindly into the hide-out and got ran through with Kabuto's katana. Once I killed Orochimaru, the one person I was trying desperately to save, told me he hated me. Sasuke told me you all hated me and that I should just leave you all alone. I threw my locket necklace at his feet, out of pain and heartbreak."

Sasuke stepped to the front of the group and I kept speaking. "Then I ran off with the Akatsuki scum. They took me to their hide-out and had the medics heal my wound. That's how I got this scar." I pointed to the scar on my stomach and they looked at it. "Then I told them I was coming back to the village to turn myself in. They let me go and soon they followed me. As soon as I was near the gates to the village, they attacked me. You all saw what happened after that. These past three days have made my heart cold and uncaring. I cannot show my emotions, because I cannot feel any emotions. Not even love...." I had looked right at Sasuke when I spoke my last sentence and he instantly looked sad.

Once I had finished explaining, Ino looked like she was deep in thought. All of a sudden, she shouted with a large smile on her face. "I know exactly how to make you feel emotions again! All you gotta do is kiss Sasuke! We'll walk over to the ramen shop and you two can meet us there! Come on!"

Everyone except Sasuke followed her and he stood there silently in front of me. When the others were out of sight, he slowly walked up to me. A piece of my hair had fallen in front of my face and he gently tucked it back behind my ear.

Then he placed that hand on my shoulder. I looked from his hand to his eyes and saw only one emotion flashing across them. "I still love you Sakura...." He leaned forward and lightly kissed me on my forehead. At the same time, he placed my heart-shaped locket back onto my neck. I lifted my right hand up to the locket and opened it. I stared at both of the pictures and Sasuke said something. "The Sakura in those pictures is somewhere in your heart. You just need to find her. If I were to kiss you now, I would feel like I was using you. I can't do that to you."

Memories of all the fun times we had together raced around in my mind. He had backed away from me and was turning to walk back into the village. I acted on instinct and grabbed his arm. He had no time to react to me turning his head to face me and then kissing him. He did, however, have time to turn his body to face mine and wrap his arms around my waist.

When we broke apart for air, he looked into my eyes and I tried to smile. "Why are your eyes so sad?" He spoke in a whisper, but I heard him. "I was afraid to lose you again. I acted on instinct like I had before I was turned heartless. I want to be the girl in these pictures again. Please help me love again..." I felt something wet fall from my left eye and Sasuke wiped it away for me. He smiled at me and grabbed ahold of my right hand with his left hand. "Let's go see if Naruto left any ramen for us."

His words were an answer to my question and a suggestion to prevent Naruto from eating all the ramen in the entire village. We walked to the ramen shop holding hands.

-

-

-

**Gaara: So....Lee's not dead?**

**Toazzy-chan: Nope! And neither am I!**

**Temari: *snickers* Told you she knew how to escape from being duck-taped to that chair in under thirty seconds flat.**

**Gaara: *glares at Temari* Shut it.**

**Naruto: Pay the woman her money, Gaara! You two bet that Toazzy-chan would be stuck there begging for....!**

**Gaara: *glares and summons sand arround him* I SAID SHUT IT!**

**Temari & Naruto: *run for their lives***

**Gaara: *smirks***

**Toazzy-chan: *sweatdrops* Umm....okay then...?**

**Gaara: *Nods***

**Toazzy-chan: *rolls eyes* Next chapter is the last and final chapter! It's like the sequel-ish thing to this story. That's right. This is the end.**

**Hinata: Deal with it, b*****s!**

**Everyone: *freezes & looks at Hinata***

**Hinata: *blushes***

**Everyone: *twitches***

**Hinata: *faints***

**Everyone: *sweatdrops***

**Toazzy-chan: So.....Next chappy will be the sequel and will have the answers you all seek as for the contest/contest winner. So far.....NOBODY IS PARTICIAPTING!!! What's up with that?! I feel so unloved! *goes to emo-corner and says hi to Amber* *Amber leaves emo-corner* *cries***

**Everyone (except Toazzy-chan & Hinata): Review!!! If you read this much, you can give Toazzy-chan a small review! It could be something along the lines of 'Good Work!', 'Keep it up!', or even, 'U suck giant pengiun ballz!' She don't care! Just review darn it! She feels unloved be her readers!**


End file.
